


The Heroes of The Apocalyse

by Skies_Sparrow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A new holder of Triforce of Power, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Good Vaati, Heroes of the Modern, New Era discover, Teen Romance, There are Minish hiding somewhere~~, Triforce of Power no longer belong to Ganon, Vaati had been reincarnation, Vaati's past life will show more, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_Sparrow/pseuds/Skies_Sparrow
Summary: The nine heroes arrive in an unknown area. They realize that they had arrived in a new era and that they were about to receive a new hero soon. They were excited to meet him, however, infected zombie appears and overwhelming the heroes. A savior appears out of nowhere and saves them in the nick of time. Four is stunned to meet the savior, someone he knew should be and the enemy that thought was dead. However.......the situation isn't what Four thought it was.They discovered not one hero, but three, who are now called...Heroes of the Modern Era.Their story begins with three heroes, a story that wasnotpretty...**Note that rating might change if violence and gore appear**
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Heroes of The Apocalyse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited by SunlitEspeon from the LU discord - Thank you!**   
>  **Dated on Feb 15**

**Prologue**

The sky is covered by grey clouds, booming with a thunderous sound. Rain falls onto the ground, pooling into puddles that merge into a huge, shallow lake that spans the road. Water pours heavily in harsh, silent droplets.

The only sound is the beating rain, until a humming sound grows and a large black portal appears, suspended in the air. A person falls out of the portal with a muffled scream.

Sky collapses on the ground with a wet splash. He groans in pain and lays still for a few minutes. _Ohhh goddesses, that hurt,_ he thought. Sky gets up and just before he can stretch his back, a yell catches his attention. He turns to look up--

\--only to catch Wild in his arms with a shout of surprise.

Wild blinks and notices the position he’s in, and his face grows warm with a blush. 

“Good thing I caught you, Wild,” Sky giggles.

Wild yelps and pulls his hood down in self-consciousness. “P-Please put m-me down!” 

Sky laughs before gently letting Wild stand on his own feet. The champion takes a moment to have a look at his surroundings.  
  
The ground has a long, endless road that runs in every direction, with the buildings on every single block standing tall and seeming to touch the clouds. Buildings of a kind that Wild has never seen before have walls that seem to be made of glass. He notes something strange on the road, a strange wagon covered by metal with four black wheels.

 _What a strange wagon…_ he thinks, furrowing his eyebrows. _And colorful, too,_ he adds as an afterthought. Wild looks further ahead and realizes that there are several of the strange wagons on the road. The curtains of rain make it hard to see, but he can tell that some are either flipped over or completely demolished on the side of the road, and some appear to have smashed together in accidents of some sort. 

“Where… are we?” Wild jumps at the voice. He glances over and sees Sky standing beside him, looking around warily.

Wild studies the metal wagons carefully. “I... have no idea. I don’t recognize this place.”

“Wait…” Sky narrows his eyes. “Where are the others?”

Wild spots the portal, which is still up in the air. He frowns and looks over at Sky, saying, “Well, the portal is still open…”

Just before Sky can reply, the sound of a scream makes both boys look up immediately. 

Legend screams before falling flat on solid ground. He’s about to get up when someone falls on top of him. Hyrule looks dazed for a few minutes before sitting up. He shakes his head to clear it of dizziness, and feels a movement below him. Hyrule glances down.

“I. Fucking. Hate. Portals…” Legend’s voice is muffled, but the irritation comes through just fine. Hyrule quickly stands and helps Legend up.

“Thanks, Hyrule,” Legend mumbles. Hyrule beams, making Legend’s cheeks blush red.

“Anytime.”

Legend notices Sky and Wild standing, and asks, “Where are others?”

As if on cue, the captain comes out and hits on the ground hard. Warriors groans, his back feeling as if a Goron had slapped it. Suddenly, someone falls on his abdomen like a sack of potatoes, and the breath rushes out of Warrior’s lungs. _Hylia really has a twisted sense of humor!_ he thinks to himself.

Wind clears his disorientation with a shake of his head and glares up at the portal. “Stupid portal… _”_ he grumbles. Then he takes the time to look down at what he’d landed on. Wind cringes in sympathy. "Sorry, Warriors!"

“Nothing to apologize for, Sailor. Blame the portal,” Warriors reassures with a weak smile. _By the goddess_ , he grimaces, _I need to stay down for a bit._ His stomach had been hit hard and he felt like throwing up. The pouring rain did _not_ help his nausea, either. 

Wind stands up and looks at the captain worriedly; Warriors notices, and waves it off to ease the sailor. Wind sighs as he watches Warriors gingerly stand up, looking a bit sick.

“Ya okay there, War?” Legend raises his eyebrow.

Warriors grunts, “That portal is a bitch.” Legend snorts at his remark. 

Sky looks around and silently counts his companions. “We’re missing... Four, Twilight, and Time,” he announced.

Another shout and there, Four flies out of the portal and slams into a metal wagon’s roof. A _medium_ -sized one, too. Wild winces at Four’s face plant. Despite the rain, he easily jumps onto the slippery metal wagon to stand beside the smaller hero. He gently moves Four as the smith groans.

“That _hurt_ !” Four rubs his face in an attempt to reduce some of the pain. “What did I land on?”   
  
“Some sort of metal wagon,” Wild answers. “Though, I’m not sure if it _is_ a wagon…”

“Metal wagon?” Four blinks a few times to rid himself of some of the dizziness. He looks down and sweatdropped.

…..There’s an _interesting_ mark left on the metal wagon’s roof. A mark in the form of a screaming face. Wild and Four stare at the ‘face’ in silence. Wild covers his mouth and snorts as Four stares at him drily.

“Go ahead and laugh…” Four sighs resignedly. Wild wheezes and falls over, holding his stomach and laughing his head off.

Once he notices that their face left a mark on the roof, Green buries his face in his hands. < This is embarrassing. >

{ Why can’t the portal land us peacefully?! We always fall into the ocean, end up monster’s camp, end up in a damn temple, and falling from the sky!! } Blue yells angrily.

Red tilts his head. / But Blue, the portal never gives us a warning. We might end up randomly anywhere we land on. It’s not like we can ask the portal to land safely. /

[ Red is right, Blue. You should know that by now, ] Vio says, giving him a look. Blue huffs and turns away from his brothers.

Hyrule and Sky run toward them. “Four, are you okay up there?” Hyrule looks up in concern.

“I’m fine. No thanks to Wild,” Four mumbles. Wild gasps and giggles as he stands up, trying to resist the laughter bubbling up from his stomach.

Sky blinks in confusion. “Why is Wild laughing?”  
  
Wild is about to tell him, but Four slaps his hand over the champion’s mouth. The smith’s cheeks turn bright red as he yells, “N-nothing!”

Legend rolls his eyes. “Get down here, you two.”

Four huffs and jumps down, but not before he sees Wild use his slate to snap a picture. The cook grins mischievously and puts it away before jumping down from the metal roof.

“So, that leaves Twilight and Time.” Wind examines the area, trying to get his bearings in the unfamiliar place. “Where are they?”

“They should be coming now,” Warriors says as he glances at the portal. “I think I see Twilight coming.”

Twilight yelps from midair before performing a face plant into the ground. Twilight groans before looking up and noticing everyone. Before he can stand up completely, he finds himself back on the ground again with a painful _thump_. Time, decked out in all his armor, lands directly on top of Twilight.

Sky, Warriors, and Legend all cringe at the impact. Wind mumbles a quiet 'ouch' and Four isn’t sure whether he should laugh at or pity Twilight's situation. Wild and Hyrule both sympathize with Twilight’s pain. 

He could have sworn he heard his backbone crack. _Goddesses… why?_ Twilight mentally cries before he flattens his face to the ground in an effort to realign his spine.

Time grunts and sits up. "Is everyone alright?" He rubs his head to get rid of his dizziness.

"Yeah," Legend dryly remarks, "as soon as you get off our poor wolf boy." He hears Warriors cover his mouth and cough, obviously trying to avoid laughing out loud. Legend points to the Hero currently stuck underneath Time.

Time looks down and winces. “Ah. My apologies,” he says, standing up.

"I knew why Wind said wearing armor is heavy, but _that_ fall on me really hammered it home." Twilight winces as he slowly gets up.

Wind smirks, “Told ya.” 

Twilight grumbles something about a ‘smart brat’ as Wind sticks his tongue out at him. Time sighs and glances around the area, tuning out the others with the ease of practice. _This place is unfamiliar…_ he notes. “Does anyone recognize this Hyrule?” he calls. 

Twilight shakes his head in the negative. 

“Nope. Not mine.” Legend shakes his head before he shifts his gaze to Hyrule. “Do you?”

“No,” Hyrule mutters. “I don’t recognize this place.”  
  
“Same here. This place is strange…” Warriors eyes several of the tall buildings that he could see through the rain. _Some sort of metal building?_ he wonders. _Never seen them before..._

“Don’t know this place,” Four shrugs.

“Never seen this place before,” Wind answers. “This place is huge. Maybe Wild’s?”

“Not mine either. I would have known this place right away,” Wild says.

“Well, if it’s not any of yours, then it’s certainly not mine. We don’t have anything like this in Skyloft or on the Surface.” Sky crosses his arms, frowning.

Legend raises an eyebrow. “So, nobody knows this place?” he says, confused.

Twilight realizes that the Master Sword on Sky’s back was pulsing with light. It didn’t seem that Sky had noticed-- or anyone else, either. “Sky, is something wrong with the Master Sword?”

“What?” Sky glances over his shoulder and notices the Master Sword glowing, periodically strobing a bright blue light. He draws his Master Sword from its sheath and examines it with worry. “Fi? What’s the matter?” 

Everyone holds their breath, waiting for whatever Fi told Sky-- either good news or bad news. They watch as Sky changes from appearing worried to... confused.

“Whoa, whoa, easy Fi! Slow down! What are you saying? Are you okay? I never heard you so… uhh… active....?” Sky looks around at the others with a bewildered expression.

“Is… she panicked, or something?” Twilight asks anxiously. 

“No... uhh….she just sounds so… happy, I guess?”

Wild blinks. “Fi is being hyper?”

“No idea. I have never heard her talking so fast before,” Sky mutters before returning his focus to the sword. “Repeat to me again. What are you saying?”

Everyone waits for Fi’s reply as Sky’s eyes widen in shock.

“ _W-What?!_ ” he exclaims. “Are you _certain_ , Fi?” 

There are so many thoughts running through his mind and his heart’s beating so fast and he’s being overwhelmed with emotions, he can’t even describe his feelings because of what Fi has said--

“ **_I am certain, Master Link. You have arrived in another new era, Master._ ** ” Fi repeats. Her voice seems lively, somehow...? It was strange to hear her monotonous (albeit lyrical) voice sounding so energetic. “ **_A new hero should be somewhere around in this city._ **”

“A new hero?!” Sky sputters in shock. The revelation shakes almost all the heroes.

Warriors stammers, “W-what?”

“Say that again?” Wild gasps, floored by Sky’s words.

Before Sky can ask Fi more questions, the Master Sword stops glowing. Sky stares at it and sighs as he sheathes the blade. He glances at everyone uneasily. “That’s what she said. We’ve arrived in another era and a new hero should be around this city.”

An unfamiliar land means….

...there is _another_ new Hyrule. 

Meaning there is another new _Link_. 

A new hero, as Sky had confirmed.

Emotion bubbles up in Wind’s throat and he looks at Warriors with a huge grin that’s exploding with happiness. Warrior nearly snorts at him before looking at Sky with amusement. Sky smiles at him, then gazes at Time and Twilight. Time seems to have mixed feelings, while Twilight has a mischievous smile. Hyrule giggles as he can see Wild getting pumped with excitement. Legend groans at the possibility of another new member.  
  
“Well, isn’t that _lovely_ ,” Legend sarcastically remarks.

“ _I_ think that this is interesting,” Hyrule smiles. He remembers that Wild is still the ‘baby’ of the group, so they’re all protective of him. Though, it’s mostly Twilight. 

But now, there’s another Link they’ll receive soon.

“Another new Link! I can’t wait to meet him!” Wind happily cheers, practically lighting up the dreary, rainy day. 

Hyrule laughs at Wind’s cheerful cries. He can feel the same excitement as the youngest hero, eager to have another new face and another personality around.

Wild grins, “Does this mean I’m not a ‘baby’ anymore?”

Twilight rolls his eyes. “Oh, hush you.” He tries to ruffle Wild’s sopping wet hair, but settles for a head pat as the wild child tries to stop him. “You are still ‘baby’ in our group. Until we meet this new hero, when we decide whether he is mature or not. For now, we will see.”

Wild pouts and Four snickers at him.

Warriors grins at the possibility of meeting another Link. He starts to wonder what type of person--

“Of course, the possibility of a new hero begs the question...”

The Chain stares at Time. Legend makes eye contact with the older hero before the realization hits him. He growls and gives Time a look, asking for ‘confirmation’. Time nods at him. Legend _hissed_ angrily, his face deepening into a dark frown.   
  
“Why did it take so long for us to get here?” Time says.

Warriors’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”  
  
Legend glares at him. “Exactly what he said, pretty boy. Why the _fuck_ did it take so long to get here? It's been _three months_ since we picked up Wild!”

Sky widens his eyes. “Oh…”

Everyone stands in silence, grimacing. Legend had made a valid point.

Why did it take forever to bring them here?

Why didn't they arrive earlier, after receiving Wild?

A week or two, a month at most is how long it takes for a new hero to join.

Sky glances at Time, hesitant to bring up his thoughts. "...Maybe Hylia knows. She probably didn't want us to drop us early if something happened to this era…"

Time raises his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"Maybe this is why." Wild spreads his arms. "Look around you. Notice something odd?"

The Chain takes some time to stop and observe their surroundings closely, doing their level best to see through the rain. As for what they _can_ see…?

Everything looks chaotic. Windows are cracked and shattered, metal wagons-- as Wild calls them-- are smashed or flipped over, papers spread everywhere on the wet road, and what’s most eerie is that there are no people in sight, anywhere.

Wind gazes at every metal wagon in shock. "This place is wrecked," he murmurs.

Hyrule gulps nervously. "...What happened to this place?"

"No idea. I don't like the look of this place…" Wild shudders. 

"Me either," Hyrule mutters.

Twilight's ear twitches. He suddenly jumps on guard and glares at the distant road ahead. The captain notices his behavior, and asks, "What's wrong, Twilight?"

The rancher shushes Warriors, refusing to look at him. He keeps staring at the road ahead, trying to peek through the foggy rain. Everyone tenses up. "I heard something coming this way." Twilight pauses. "Footsteps. Lots of them."

Hyrule’s hand instinctively snaps up to his sword, prepared. "Are they friendly?"

Twilight grimaces. "I… I’m not sure. They seem to walk really strangely." He glances at Time meaningfully. "I could have sworn a couple of them moaning or something."

Time frowns before drawing his broadsword. "Everyone, be on your guard. Don't attack yet." 

They stare in the direction that Twilight was focusing on. The harsh rain makes the mystery arrivals difficult to see, and all of them stood waiting to see what approaches out of the rain.

A silhouette appears, a young man limping toward them. Twilight’s brow furrows, seeing that the man’s clothes sag and that he’s missing a shoe. What alarms him the most is that the man’s face isn’t normal. It looks bony and the eyes are glossed over. Then his wolf instinct _screams_ at him not to get close.

“The hell…?” Legend growls, disgusted.

“Is… is that a ReDead?” Wind shivers. Seeing that _thing_ act alive yet appear to be dead did not bode well with him.

“Possibly. However, I am unsure if it is the same creature,” Time frowns. 

“Four, be careful! It’s getting close to you!” Sky shouts. The smaller hero didn’t detect the shuffling creature through the pouring rain, and it had gotten alarmingly close.

Four grabs his sword, quickly drawing it as the monster moves close to him. He slashes at the strange thing without mercy, cutting it in half. Four thinks that it should be enough to finish it, but to his bafflement, the top half still crawls to reach him. Warriors stabs his sword through undead’s head, and its arms shake outstretched before falling lifeless.

Warriors exhales, removing his sword from the monster, disgusted at the mucky blood on his sword. Hyrule glances at the blood.

“It doesn’t have black blood,” he reports.

Legend sighs, taking a good look at the undead, trying to ignore the unnerving sight of it. “There’s something odd about these clothes, I don’t think we’ve seen them anywhere before.”

Time peers at it and nods. “You’re right. I haven’t seen that style of clothing before either.”

Wind swallows. “Guys?” The Chain turns to stare at him. “As much as I would like an explanation about that, I think there are more coming this way.”

Indeed, more of the creatures are heading their way. Most showed their age-- either young or old-- and the most disheartening sight to see are the undead children among them. 

Twilight snarls, ignoring the fact he growls like a wolf. “Time…”

“I know.” Time grimaces. “Everyone, weapons out now.” Everyone obeyed Time’s command.

As soon as the monsters get close to them, Warriors takes the first move and slash two. Legend came up next, gashing the undead near Warriors. Sky and Wild follow along and attack the monsters while making sure that Warriors has breathing room, with the large mobs starting to crowd him. Time and Twilight rush into the fray and tear through the crowd with their powerful swordsmanship. Four, Wind, and Hyrule are right behind them, taking care of the rest of the monsters that make it through. 

“Vet, on your right!” Warrior yells.

Legend twirls and cuts off the undead’s head before shouting, “Hyrule, to your right!”

Hyrule raises his shield in defence, shield bashes, and stabs the head before focusing on another foe.

Sky slices some of the small undead, making sure to finish it off. He gazes at it for a short moment before hardening himself to focus on another. The undead he saw wasn’t even ten years old, and it was horrible to see the terrible fate of the young child.

“Geez, there is no end to these guys!” Wind grunts, using his shield against the undead trying to bite him. Whatever the reason they’re trying to bite him, he won’t take the chance to find out. Wild comes to his aid to brutally kill it.

“Thanks, Wild.”

“No problem.”

Four growls. Quickly slashing a couple small undead, he yelled, “Might want to keep an eye on the small ones, because they are _fast_!”

“I can confirm it!” Sky shouts.

Warriors peers at the horde of undead and curses. “Guys, keep it up! There are more on the way! And by more, I mean a _shit_ ton!”

Everyone keeps slashing, hacking, and defending to bring down the enemies but it seems like there’s no end to them.

“Only a miracle can rescue us now!” Twilight yells. Each kill was easy, but after a while, even he was starting to get tired of the fight. “Time, I think we should retreat!” 

“Warriors, behind you!” Wind warns.

Warrior didn’t have time to defend himself, he was going to get bitten--

A loud bang echoes on the battlefield. Everyone freezes for a moment, stunned. 

Warriors stares at the undead’s head, with a bloody hole between its eyes. The body clunks lifelessly to the ground.

Legend stares at the undead that had been hit. “What the hell?”

Hyrule notices a small undead move quickly to Legend, “Legend, look out!” Hyrule cries.

Before Legend can react, another bang rings out. A hole marks the undead’s head before it falls. Legend is taken aback at the sudden kill. 

Three more bangs. Three undead fall. The lightning fast kills, all around Four, leave him completely thrown off.

Several more bangs and several more undead fall.

“Where the hell did it come from?!” Wild exclaims, overwhelmed at the sudden kills that quickly thin out the horde of undead. 

Twilight scans the area and carefully traces the source of the sound. Twilight’s ear twitches, waiting for the sound. 

Another bang rings and Twilight immediately follows the line to its beginning.

There! A person.

Twilight sees a young boy, knee down on the top of a larger metal wagon. He’s covered by his hood, holding a long black stick with one hand on the front while the other below the stick, and aiming at the undead. Staring at the black ‘stick’, Twilight’s pretty sure it’s not the same as a crossbow. 

Aiming carefully, the boy raises the stick to the left and moves one of his hands. A loud bang blast from the black ‘stick’.

Twilight almost, _almost_ missed the shot. It hits its mark on an undead creeping behind Time.

 _That’s unbelievably fast!_ Twilight thinks, shocked. He gazes up at the archer. _It is a small shot..._

The young boy flicks at his red eyes at Twilight. He nods at him silently before refocusing on his targets.

 _He’s helping us,_ Twilight realizes. "Guys! We got a local saving our asses!" he yells.

"Who?!" Warriors shouts, busily cutting down several undead.

Twilight slashes another undead before he answers him. "There’s a kid on the top of the white metal wagon! He’s the one who killed a bunch of undead!"

Sky twirls his Master Sword, killing groups of undead all at once. He spares a glance for the kid, who keeps successfully hitting his targets. "That's good," he nods to himself, slashing another undead. He looks ahead and analyzes the number of monsters to go, "We only got a couple more left!" he shouts.

"Are you sure we can trust that kid to save our neck?" Legend pulls back from an undead's hand before beheading it. "We don't know if that kid could backstab us!" he growls.

Another bang and Legend feels something invisibly fast speed past before an undead falls.

"You were saying?" Twilight says, amused. Legend gives him an expressionless look.

Time grunts, "Then let's trust the kid for now! Focus on the battle!"

With the aid of the sniper, the heroes fight with renewed vigor. The horde of undead starts to lessen, the numbers shrinking as the heroes slash their way through.

Hyrule finishes his final enemy off, decapitating it, and the undead hit the ground lifelessly. He pants and gazes at his friends. Most of them only have a few more foes to kill, which should calm his nerves; however, he notices Wind getting tired. Wind, who is surrounded by seven undead.

Wind yells as he unleashes his signature move, Spinning Hurricane. It demolishes all the undead around him, except for one that wasn’t completely cut. Only one, one that Wind is completely defenseless against after using his most powerful attack.

Hyrule shouts in horror, “Wind!” The exclamation catches everyone’s attention, frightening even Warriors as he panics about his little brother.

Wind yelps and falls on the ground as the monster’s head explodes in front of him, eliminated by the archer just before Wind could be bitten.

Hyrule sighs in relief and looks up to their savior. “Thank you for saving him,” Hyrule calls, giving him a small bow.

The hooded savior nods in silence.

Wind stares at the undead’s body. The undead is a young teen boy with ragged clothes and skin so pale that it seemed as if it had never seen the light of day. Considering that the sky is still covered in dark clouds (although the rain had stopped at some point), Wind isn’t going to rule that idea out. The deceased boy stares dully at him with unseeing eyes and mouth slightly agape, with a hole between his eyes. Wind is grateful that he is safe from getting bitten but geez, he is _terrified_.

Wind breathes in relief, heard running footsteps toward him, and looks up. Warriors seems tired, looking at him worriedly.  
  
“Are you alright, Sailor?”

“Yea…” Wind nods shakily. Warriors offers his hand to Wind, which was gladly taken. The captain pulls him up. “That was a close call.” He looks towards the hooded boy. “We’re grateful for your help in that fight.”

“You should be. Otherwise, you would’ve become like them.”

Four’s body shakes in shock and fear. He looks at the savior, eyes wide open and alert as he stands on guard. Everyone stares at Four, perplexed. 

< There’s no way... > Green breathed.

Blue snarled, { That bastard! }

Red covered his mouth in horror, / B-but didn’t he die? When Shadow broke the mirror? / he said, nearly shrieked. 

[Yes, he did. ] Vio growled, [ But the question is, how did he return? ]

Legend looks around at everyone with a raised eyebrow before making eye contact with Hyrule, who helplessly shrugs as Legend walks slowly to Four. “Four, what’s wrong?” Legend whispered harshly.

Four doesn’t say anything as he stares at the savior in horror. He recognizes the voice. He had recognized it immediately.

“Honestly, do you guys have a _death wish,_ going out in public?” the hooded savior says harshly.

The moment their savior grabs his hood and pulls it down, Four’s face turns completely pale.

A memory of his worst enemy overlaps with the savior. Same figure. Same voice. _Same face_.

The same enemy who turned Dot into a stone.

The same enemy who kidnapped Dot.

The very _same_ enemy that Shadow sacrificed himself to defeat. A wave of heated anger flows through Four’s heart. He glares at this all-too-familiar enemy and hissed, “ _Vaati!_ ”   
  
Vaati raised his eyebrows at Four, with a surprised expression. He blinked in confusion before speaking to the short hero.

“Do I know you?”

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** <<< Legend of Zelda >>>** **  
****The Heroes of The Apocalypse**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first LU story! My mind keeps telling me to create one and decide to slam the table and do it! Hope you all enjoy it because I already so much plan on the next couple of chapters on the notes!


End file.
